bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mastermind
Mastermind is a Quirk that belonging to Kazuma Himura of the Seven Deadly Sins. It is a Quirk that is composed of two sides that come together to make Kazuma a much more fearsome tactician. One side allowing him to scan the landscape with his mind's eye to help stay ahead of his enemies and the other allowing him to create a telepathic connection between a number of allies to allow him to give orders from a safe distance. Description The first part of Mastermind allows Kazuma to quickly create a map of the landscape in his mind's eye by obtaining information about the area through extrasensory means. This mental map or layout provides the same benefits as a chessboard does for its players allowing Kazuma to "see" what is happening around him on a very large scale. Furthermore, the map in his mind provides him with the details of the topography of the land and any other crucial information about the battlefield Kazuma may need tactician. This includes the location of his allies and enemies alike to obtain a very good understanding of what is going on around him down to the current mental and physical condition of his opponents, allies, and environment. By continuously scanning the battlefield with his mind's eye Kazuma can stay up to date of everything that is happening in the fight and so he can much more easily and quickly deal with changes. The biggest problem tacticians have to deal with outside of just doing their job is trying to stay close enough to the conflict to give out orders, but far enough way to stay out of danger and sure enough Mastermind provides the perfect solution to this problem. Kazuma is able to create a telepathic network between himself and his allies to allow himself to communicate with his allies from a safe distance and allow his allies to communicate with each other. This easy way of communicating combined with his ability to map out the battlefield to obtain information on the land itself and what is happening is a very dangerous combination that can improve Kazuma's chances of success by up to 25% sometimes more and this is on top of his supernatural prowess he has as a tactician. With all of these things it is very easy to see why Kazuma is feared as one of the greatest villain tacticians. This potent Quirk isn't without its weakness. It has several weaknesses in fact not including the obvious weakness of being useless in a one-on-one fight. When he is using he has to remain completely still leaving him very vulnerable. This may be why he decided to recruit Itsuki Nakano. His immense durability that can be used to keep enemies at bay combined with his Quirk that essentially makes him clairvoyance is a combination that complements Kazuma's strengths and weaknesses perfectly. His immense durability makes him a great shield and his Quirk to back up Kazuma's skill and roll as a tactician. One other weakness the Quirk has is that Kazuma will receive the same injuries that his allies within the telepathic network are inflicted with. This means that although his skill as a tactician may make him as dangerous as hundreds of people at the same time it means that just one death of an ally is all it takes to defeat Kazuma provides he has the telepathic network up. A third reason is it seems like Kazuma has a limit to how many people can create a telepathic connection between, but since he has never had too many people following him at one time this limit is unknown. It has been suggested by Kazuma that his limit is somewhere around 30 or 40 people suggesting that this Quirk can handle being used for large scale operations. Lastly, overuse of the Quirk can easily lead to migraines. This weakness forces him to regulate the use of his Quirk very carefully. He cannot overuse it because of the reasons provided before, but under using it can be just as costly. In order to find the perfect balance Kazuma finds it useful to switch between relying on his Quirk to obtain information about the battle and Itsuki's and to only create the telepathic networks only when he needs to say something and once he has to close the telepathic network. Moves *'Tactical Visualization:' Trivia Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks